witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect: Ramsmeat
|Image = People Ramsmeat full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Geralt |Reward = up to 3300 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi The Crown Witness Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2107_smutton }} Suspect: Ramsmeat is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough As the famous, or should we say infamous "King of the underworld", Ramsmeat is sure to catch our hero's attention. However, it is only after the attack in the hospital did the criminal boss become a suspect. Unfortunately, any attempt of an investigation would be hindered by the underworld leader's unapproachable nature and the swarm of bandits and thugs at his command. Since Ramsmeat is one of the prime suspects in Raymond's eyes, this quest will more than likely be influenced by other events. Although just like other suspect quests, it still progresses in two major fashions: independently, or passively. Progression Deduction :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. :For Ramsmeat, there are a total of 3 clues: :*Clue #1: His boy reacted nervously to the symbol of Salamandra. It is evident that they have some links to organization. (Journal Entry of Characters - Ramsmeat) :*Clue #2: The thug probably had something to do with Berengar's disappearance. (Journal Entry of Characters - Ramsmeat) :*Clue #3: Ramsmeat sent his people to Saint Lebioda's Hospital. His bandits attacked me when I tried to interrogate the prisoner being kept there. (Journal Entry of Characters - Ramsmeat) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Talk to Coleman about Salamandra. :*Clue #2: Talk to a random Thug who will trigger a cutscene in the slum area. It may be easier to find him at about 19:00/Dusk. :*Clue #3: Obtained when you talk to the prisoner in St. Lebioda's Hospital at the end of "The Crown Witness". Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) : For Ramsmeat, he is also deemed innocent if the autopsy implicates Kalkstein as the murderer. : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared For Ramsmeat, there are 3 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "Want the truth about Salamandra?" with Geralt saying "Let's summarize..." (Innocent Deduction) * Ending #2: "Want the truth about Salamandra?" then "Someone wanted me to believe you led Salamandra." ("Grand Truth" / Autopsy implicated Kalkstein) * Ending #3: "I've figured out Javed." (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 and #2 only differs in dialogue, rewards full XP as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #3 rewards the second least amount of XP. Accused For Ramsmeat, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused(and dead): * Ending #4: "Want the truth about Salamandra?" then "You're working for Azar." then "They'll carry you out. Feet first..." (Guilty Deduction / Autopsy implicates Ramsmeat) This ending rewards the least amount of XP(none at all). Notes * This quest is only started when you talk to the prisoner in St. Lebioda's Hospital at the end of "The Crown Witness". * There are 300 XP available for finding 3 clues about Ramsmeat. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. **Clue #1: 100XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #3: 100XP upon suspect questioning. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) Phases Clues The evidence indicates there is some sort of connection between Ramsmeat and Azar Javed. I will talk to the bandit and try to learn more I have to speak to Ramsmeat about his dealings with Azar. Lack of Evidence I decided to give Ramsmeat the benefit of the doubt for now. If he is guilty, evidence should surface soon enough. I will reopen the case if I find new evidence. Guilty / Innocent Ramsmeat deemed guilty by any means: :Ramsmeat is working with Azar - I'm certain now. I need to speak to him. Ramsmeat is guilty. I need to pressure him a bit. Ramsmeat deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests that Ramsmeat is innocent. I should speak with him. I'll tell Ramsmeat I've found proof of his innocence. (500 XP) The Confrontation This happens when you accuse Ramsmeat before you can kill him. Note that it still gets into the phase log if you complete the quest by actually killing Ramsmeat. Ramsmeat is working together with Azar - I'm sure of it now. But confronting him without preparation, in his own den would not be wise. I will wait for a better opportunity to confront Ramsmeat. The Fight / Innocent Accused Ramsmeat with Guilty Deduction / Autopsy implicates Ramsmeat: :Ramsmeat finally lost his temper, he could no longer ignore my suspicions. It could end in one way only - in a fight. Dead men tell no tales. Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Ramsmeat that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I gained his gratitude. I'm now convinced Ramsmeat is not working for Azar. (1000 XP) Cleared Ramsmeat with Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth" / Autopsy implicated Kalkstein: :I told Ramsmeat that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. I earned the gratitude of the local kingpin and gained interesting information about Azar. (2500 XP)cs:Podezřelý: Beraninade:Verdächtiger: Bocksfleisches:Sospechoso: Carnerofr:Suspect : Le boucanierhu:Gyanúsított: Kosvelőit:Indiziato: Ramsmeatpl:Podejrzany: Baraninaru:Подозреваемый: Могила Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests